ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
World Transfer Service
fr:Transfert de monde de:Weltentransfer-Service ja:キャラクターワールド移転サービス es:Servicio de la Transferencia del Mundo What is a World Transfer? The World Transfer service is a feature that allows you to transfer your characters, including all their equipment, items, job levels, and skills, from their current World to another of your choosing. Now you can enjoy the FINAL FANTASY XI experience in any open World! You may access the World Transfer service from the following location: PlayOnline Viewer Service & Support top page -> Membership -> Purchase Optional Services World Transfer Fees A single World Transfer incurs a fee of $18.00. With the purchase of a World Transfer, you may simultaneously transfer any and all FINAL FANTASY XI characters (up to 16) associated with the same PlayOnline ID to the Worlds of your choice. * When simultaneously transferring multiple characters associated with the same PlayOnline ID, the fee will incur a single payment of $18.00, regardless of the number of characters and their destinations. * The above fee is incurred at the time of transfer. After the World Transfer is complete, no additional monthly service fees will be incurred. * Fees will be settled with the payment method registered with PlayOnline. Transfer Procedures Purchasing a World Transfer 1. Select “Service & Support” from the PlayOnline main menu and proceed from there to “Membership.” 2. Select “Purchase Optional Services” from the menu. 3. Select the Optional Service “World Transfer,” and then select “Next.” 4. Read through “A note regarding World Transfers.” Check “Agree to the above and begin procedures” and select “Next” if you agree to the displayed information. 5. Confirm your characters’ names and their current Worlds, then select the Worlds you would like to transfer them to (or to not transfer them), and finally select “Next.” 6. Purchase a World Transfer. Information regarding characters involved in your World Transfer will be displayed on the screen. Confirm that there are no mistakes in the characters’ names, their current Worlds, or the Worlds they will be transferred to. If there are no mistakes, select “Purchase.” 7. Once the procedures have been properly completed, the characters’ names and the Worlds they were transferred to will be displayed on the screen. At this point, the World Transfer is complete, and you may now log in to FINAL FANTASY XI and start playing in your new World(s). Points Of Concern Character Name Addresses For those using the PlayOnline Plus Character Name Address service, your current character name addresses will be invalidated once a World Transfer has been conducted. After transferring, a character name address including your new World and character name will be automatically acquired. Please perform the appropriate settings after you have acquired this address. For information on how to configure your character name address, please consult the information here. * If you are using a payment method that continues automatically such as a credit card, even if your character name address is invalidated, you will continue to be billed $3 a month because the associated Content ID has not been cancelled. Character Name Changes If a character with the same name exists in the World you transfer to, you will be asked to change your name when logging in to FINAL FANTASY XI. * We cannot inform you beforehand whether or not a name change will be necessary. * When a name change is necessary, the character name on the Character Selection screen will appear in yellow. Please follow the instructions on the screen. * Your Friend List and other data will not be lost as a result of the name change. World Overcrowding/Underpopulation Issues If, as a result of the introduction of the World Transfer service, the number of characters in a World grows too large or too small, we may look for people to transfer to a different World. We may also consider dividing the overcrowded World or combining underpopulated Worlds. In such a case, we may ask for the cooperation of characters who transferred to such a World through the World Transfer service in transferring to another World. At such a time, we will not be able to make any refunds or World Transfer service cancellations. Thank you for your understanding. The Linkshell Community For players participating in a community on the “Linkshell Community” website, after transferring to another World, your character’s image will become a darkened silhouette on each screen and your character data will be erased. To participate again in the Linkshell Community, you will have to establish a new community or join an already established community in the same way you did when you first joined the Linkshell Community. Once procedures have been completed with your new World/character, your member registration will be cancelled from your old community and you will be deleted from the Member List. World Transfer FAQ Can I transfer my characters as many times as I want? The World Transfer service can be used any number of times and, while there are no restrictions regarding the number of times each character can be transferred, you may not use this service under the following conditions: *3 days have not passed since the date of the previous World Transfer. *3 days have not passed since the first purchase of a FINAL FANTASY XI character option. Are there any items or data I can’t take with me to my new World? Linkshells, linkpearls, and pearlsacks cannot be taken with you in a World Transfer and will be automatically discarded. However, if you possess a linkshell, you can receive a "new linkshell" (unopened) for free in your new World. Also, the following items will be automatically discarded when you perform a World Transfer, so please carry them in your character’s inventory before performing a World Transfer. *Items and gil listed as “sent” on the delivery service NPC’s delivery window *All items in your Mog House’s delivery box *All items being sold at an auction house What happens to a linkshell if the linkshell’s leader performs a World Transfer? The linkshell will no longer have a leader, but can still be used as usual. Actions that only a leader can perform such as changing linkpearls into pearlsacks or changing the linkshell message will no longer be accessible. I can’t perform a World Transfer. During FINAL FANTASY XI server maintenance, World Transfers cannot be performed. Please refer to “Server Status” on the official FINAL FANTASY XI site to verify whether the server is up or not. Can I transfer a character that I forgot to transfer? If it is still within a week of your World Transfer, you may still transfer an additional character. After verifying there are no forgotten items in your delivery box or at the auction house, please make a GM call or contact the Square Enix Information Center. I accidentally selected the wrong World. We are afraid that once a World Transfer has been conducted, we cannot cancel the transfer, change the transfer details, or make any refunds. If you would still like to transfer to another World, please purchase another World Transfer after 3 days have passed since the date of purchase of your previous World Transfer. I invited a friend to the same World as me with the Vana’diel Adventurer Recruitment Program’s Gold World Pass. From now on, can we receive special items even if we are in different Worlds? If the inviting party and the invited friend are in different Worlds, they will not be able to receive special items. However, if both characters have transferred to the same World, they will be able to receive special items. category:news